


Busted

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, Harry's sister, stays with him at the Burrow and bumps into Fred, which leads to a confession and some kisses. Harry finds the two of you and is definitely not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

You were climbing the stairs, slowly getting closer to Harry’s room. Your brother and you came to The Burrow few days ago, before you and Ginny set off to Hogwarts and before Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to find the rest of Horcruxes, a mission Harry deemed too dangerous for you to participate in, even despite your skills. He was your twin brother, after all, always over-protective, always trying to shield you from every bad thing that might happen.

And you loved him for that, even if it annoyed you greatly.

You stopped before Harry’s room, listening carefully. You wanted to talk to him alone, and it seemed that no one but Harry was in his room. You reached to a handle.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go in there, if I were you,” a joyous voice spoke from somewhere above you and you turned your head to the stairs, immediately noticing Fred, who was stepping down from higher level of the house.

“And why is that?” you asked, smirking and coming closer to him, halting in the middle of the stairs. Fred walked down and leant against the railing.

“Because my sister went into that room twenty minutes ago,” he quirked his brow meaningfully, looking at you with eyes sparkling with tease and you gasped.

“ _Oh_ ” you breathed out, feeling how your cheeks flushed with heat as you realized what he meant. You were happy that Harry and Ginny were together but knowing and seeing were two different thing, weren’t they?

You blinked few times, trying not to think about what might be happening behind that door and Fred chuckled, amused by your flustered expression.

“Okay, I’m gonna wait here then,” you mumbled, going up the stairs and sitting at the last step, Fred followed suit and sat next to you. Silence fell between the two of you, but it didn’t make you feel uncomfortable. You enjoyed Fred’s company, maybe more than you were ready to admit.

Well, that wasn’t actually true. You had a crush on him, but only Ginny knew about that and you forced her to promise that she would never, ever tell anyone, even Harry. She often encouraged you to confess your feelings, saying that Fred might also fell for you, but the moments when he was without his brother were very rare, and, truth be told, you didn’t feel brave enough to speak of your feelings aloud.

Fred elbowed you gently and you shifted your gaze at him.

“You want to convince him to take, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” you sighed, suddenly feeling bashful. “But only to Godric’s Hollow, nowhere else. I want to, uhm, visit my parent’s grave,” you murmured silently, glancing at Fred, smiling weakly.

Gingerly, he placed his hand on yours, a soft, reassuring smile tugging at his lips.

“Don’t ask Harry. I’ll take you there, if you want me to,” he proposed, making your jaw drop slightly from surprise. You searched his face for any hint of joke, but he was sincere, you were sure of it.

“I-I… but why?” you stuttered after a while, feeling pleasant tickles when yours and his skin interact.

“’Cause that’s important to you. And you, Y/N, are important to me.”

Your eyes opened wider as his words sunk in, you couldn’t believe your ears. Fred shifted closer, fixing his eyes on yours and you watched his face get closer and closer to yours. He moved his palm to gently lift your chin as your eyes fluttered closed, anticipation filling ever cell of your body.

You trembled lightly when Fred’s lips met yours in a soft kiss, and you happily responded to his caress, resting your palms on the back of his neck to bring him even closer. He smiled into the kiss as your eagerness grew and you pressed your body against his as much as it was possible. His arms enveloped you tightly and he began to move his mouth more greedily, setting a fire within you, which you expressed by digging your fingernails gently into his skin.

His muffled moan was the best sound you had even witnessed. And, eager to hear more, you licked his upper lip and pushed your tongue past his open mouth, much to Fred’s delight. One of his hands slid down your back and landed on your hip, massaging your body and sending jolts of newly discovered pleasure – it was your turn to moan.

There was an idea forming in your head – maybe Fred would agree to move to your room, so no one would bump on the two of you – but you were too lost in the kiss to even think of parting. Yet, you had to as very dismayed voice invaded your ears.

“What the-?!”

Startled, you jumped from Fred, looking at your unpleased brother and Ginny giggling behind him with wide opened eyes.

Harry was glancing between you and Fred with disbelieving expression, his mouth opening and closing as though he wanted to say something more but didn’t know what.

“Harry, is there something I can help you with?” Fred asked with innocent look in his eyes and you frowned, gazing at him.

“Why, yes, maybe with explaining why were you pushing your tongue into my sister’s throat?” Harry wailed rather than spoke normally and you felt yourself blushing again.

“Technically, Y/N was pushing her tongue in-“

“Fred!” you exclaimed, smacking his arm. Fred grasped on that place, giving you quite astonished look.

“What, I thought you enjoyed it!” he said feigning to be offended, but he winked at you before he looked at Harry again.

“If I may add something, Harry, I want to stress the fact that you were in a closed room with _my_ sister, and I doubt that you two were only talking.”

“But-but, Y/N is my sister!” Harry pointed at you, and you rolled your eyes, knowing that no matter who would you end up with, Harry would never be happy with it.

“Yes, and Ginny is mine,” Fred said calmly and Ginny, who was now almost crying from hiding a laughter, pulled on Harry’s shirt, gently leading him downstairs. She looked at you briefly and gave you a thumb up, at which you grinned happily, and then she disappeared with Harry, who was still mumbling something under his breath.

“I think I have a lecture coming,” you panted, although you didn’t about what Harry had to say. You were feeling happy as ever about what had just happened between you and Fred.

Speaking of Fred – he shifted closer to you once more, leaning in to place a quick peck on your lips and then, he tenderly rubbed your nose with his, making you giggle uncontrollably and sending a new wave of heat at your cheeks.

“You look so pretty when you blush, Y/N,” Fred murmured as he rested his forehead against yours and you couldn’t hold back a wide, gleeful smile.

And you were sure that Harry would accept that relationship, eventually.


End file.
